Lightning
by Chalayne
Summary: One-shot in a present day A/U where Katniss and Peeta have been best friends since Kindergarten. What happens when Peeta admits he has more than friendly feelings toward her? Rated MA


**A/N: Revised 1/12/17 - My thanks to the guest reviewer who caught the incorrect spelling of lightning! I also edited a couple of other errors I saw.**

 **This is** **a one-shot. I do not own The Hunger Games, or anything else it all belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

 **This has not been betaed so please excuse any errors.**

 **Rated MA.**

 **A/U Set in present day.**

* * *

The beautiful girl with long straight espresso colored hair walks into the upscale gallery that's owned by her best friend. It's closed on Monday, but she has a key.

He feels her before he sees her. He knows they're soulmates even if she won't admit it. She's been hurt again. Why does she continue to pick men that use her and discard her?

He comes downstairs to greet her and she falls into his arms. He pulls back a bit, but doesn't let her go. Tear tracks stain her beautiful face and it breaks his heart.

"Hi, what's happened?" He'd gotten a 'meow' text around lunchtime and knew her latest asshole had fucked up. Meow has been their version of I need you since they were little and her called her his little _Meow Meow Kat_. He was the only one that every called her that. The only person she'd let call her a nickname. That is until the latest jerk who called her Catnip. Gale _FUCKING_ Hawthorne, who'd been a couple years ahead of them in school. He had always leered at Katniss then and he's fucked her over now. He'd go kick his ass, but he knows that would only piss her off.

"I thought I'd go by his office and surprise him with lunch. I even cooked it myself." She pauses, her bottom lip quivering and a few more tears slip out. Which he wipes away. He pulls her closer again and begins stroking her hair while wrapping a lock around his finger. He hardly ever sees her with it down and he can't help play with it. He wants to bury his hands in it and kiss her until she forgets all about that asshole.

Instead he asks, "Did he think your cooking was atrocious?" trying to make her laugh. He gets a smirk out of her. She's a fantastic cook, best in their circle of friends, except for his baking. Has been since she was little and had to take care of her sister when her Dad died and her Mom threw herself into her nursing career to forget her grief, ignoring her children in the process.

She shakes her head no. Her voice shakes a bit when she replies. "His secretary wasn't at her desk so I walked in his office. She was on her knees. He actually said 'take that dick-tation just like that.' What a loser." She starts laughing. A bit hysterically.

"What did you do?"

"They hadn't noticed me. But did as soon as I dumped hot spaghetti on her stupid blonde head and his crotch."

They both laughed. Then her beautiful lips turn into a frown. "What's wrong with me Peeta? I thought he actually cared."

He tilts her chin up and looks into her grey eyes that look like a thunderstorm. "Oh Katniss, you are perfect."

Anytime there eyes connect like that they both feel it, like lightning striking inside their bodies. Katniss won't admit it. Peeta's only done something about it once. Neither knows or will admit the other feels the same way.

 _ **Flashback**_

She had put him in the friend-zone after the homecoming dance in high school. He kissed her and it was amazing. It scared her. So she said that it was a mistake. They were just friends. He was so wounded. He's been in love with her since they were five and she crushed the 16 year-old's heart. He left her on her doorstep with tears in his eyes and wouldn't speak to her again until his car accident the following summer.

They had to amputate his left leg below the knee. When he woke up from surgery, she was the only one of his friends that was there and he hadn't spoken to her in months. His heart clinched at her smile when he reached for her hand. He wasn't going to let her go again. Even if he was just her friend.

Later, his father said she was the one that called him. She had seen the accident. She hadn't left the hospital or his side while he was in his room unconscious in a medically induced coma. Those two days she barely ate or slept. His brother Rye told him she basically collapsed when he'd gone into surgery. Between sobs she told him she didn't know what she would do if she lost him too.

She was the only person that treated him exactly the same. He never saw pity in her eyes. She pushed him hard during his rehab and helped him learn to walk again.

 _ **End Flashback**_

"If I was perfect, I wouldn't have problems with men." She scoffs. "I wouldn't get lied to or cheated on."

"OK so you aren't perfect." She tenses and tries to get out of his arms. "Let me finish." She stops fighting him and deflates. Her shoulders sag. "Your only flaw is picking the wrong men to date."

She looks up at him. Silver mercury meets sky blue. Lightning again. "So who would you suggest I pick?" Her heart rate accelerates and his skips a beat.

He speaks just above a whisper. "Kat, you know who I'd pick for you." He uses his thumb to trace along her jaw line and she shivers at his touch.

He'd tried dating others, tried to get over her. Some girls that favored her, some completely opposite. But no one could come close to her. "You are my perfection."

He's never said anything to her about his feelings. Not even ten years ago when they had kissed on her doorstep.

"Give me a chance to show you how perfect we are for each other."

She tenses and he holds her a bit tighter.

"Peeta. I…I…can't. I can't lose you." The same words she told Rye in the hospital.

"Give me a chance. I've tried for ten years to get over you and I can't. You know I'd never treat you like the guys you've dated in the past. Give me an opportunity to prove it. Let me show you how good we would be together."

She doesn't respond and his heart gets heavier with each passing second. He thinks, _This is it. She's not even going to give me a chance. Mom was right. I am worthless. The girl I've loved my whole life doesn't want to lose me but doesn't love me._

He lets her go and steps back and she reaches for him. Touching his arm and he flinches."I'm not going to shut you out again Kat, like I did in high school, but I...I need some time." He turns his back on her and walks back upstairs to his apartment above the gallery.

She feels like she was slapped. She stands there dumbfounded. Her heart aching. _He's tried to get over her? I'm perfect for him?_

She does what she does best and runs away.

She goes straight to her sister Prim. She feels safe with her. Where she still feels at home.

"Katniss what is going on?"

She pours out her heart out to Prim.

"Katniss, how do you feel about Peeta?"

"He's my best friend. I can't lose him."

"True, but that doesn't answer my question. Search your heart and tell me how you feel about him."

"I...I..."

"What does it do to you when you see him with another woman?" Prim knows the answer and is trying to get her to admit it.

Katniss stays silent. "I'm going to make us some tea. You are talking to me about this when I come back."

She takes the quiet moments to really think about her feelings for Peeta. She's just not sure.

Prim returns in a few minutes with her soothing homemade mint tea. She sits down next to her sister.

"Katniss, you hate every girl Peeta dates."

"No I don't. I'm always nice to them."

Prim laughs. "You tolerate them in front of him. Then you tell me everything that's wrong with them. She's too blonde, too stupid, doesn't cook, too perky, too happy, doesn't understand him, isn't good enough for him."

"Well it is true."

"You mope the whole time he's dating someone then end up going out with someone that's his opposite. Katniss do you really not see it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well just an example, I called Gale tall, dark and broody. Exact opposite of Peeta. Blonde, built and optimistic. Darius was a redhead, wiry and snarky. Opposite of Peeta. Cato was just a dick. Shall I continue?"

"So we just proved Peeta's not my type." She scowls at her sister.

Prim scoffs and shakes her head and pats her sister on her leg. "Do you trust Peeta?"

"Yes."

"Has he ever cheated on anyone?"

"No."

"Would he ever intentionally hurt you?"

"No."

"Has he ever lied to you?"

"No."

"Is he good to you?"

"Yes."

"You always end up snuggled up next to each other when we hang out. So I know you are comfortable with him."

Katniss nods.

Prim saved this one for last because she's sure she'll argue about it.

"Are you attracted to him?"

Katniss blushes then scowls at her sister and says, "No I'm…"

She interrupts her before she finishes, "Yes you are. I've watched you check him out since I was old enough to notice. You can't keep your eyes off him when you are together. Especially at the lake. You both can't."

Katniss hangs her head.

"Don't you realize he was telling you he's in love with you."

"That's not what he said."

"Well not exactly but he said you were perfect for each other and he hasn't been able to get over you in ten years. You were 16 then. You've told me multiple times that no one has ever compared to your first kiss. He was your first kiss right?"

Katniss sighs and nods.

"Why are you fighting this? You're not kids anymore. You are both successful and live in the same town. The excuses you gave me before you left for college aren't valid anymore."

She's silent for a couple minutes then says, "What if it doesn't work?"

"There are risks in any relationship, but I agree with Peeta, you are perfect for each other. What if you don't risk it and he is the love of your life? What happens if he marries someone else? Have you thought about that?"

"What if he dies like Daddy and I fall apart like Mom?"

"Well, you are a whole lot stronger than Mom's ever been. Plus you have me." She bumps shoulders with her sister.

"Honestly do you think it won't hurt if you don't date him and he dies? Don't you remember how you were after his car accident in high school? I think it would hurt more if you don't try. You will always wonder." Prim stops talking for a moment to let her sister absorb her words. Knowing she'll need a few minutes.

Katniss is lost in her thoughts. Remembering. The kiss that scared her shitless. The lie she told to protect herself from pain, that backfired. How much it hurt when he walked away from her and wouldn't talk to her for months. No matter what she tried. How she freaked out when she saw his Jeep swerve then flip to avoid hitting the deer in the road. The waiting in the hospital. Pushing him to get better then growing even closer than they were before. Dreading that he would ask her to senior prom then being disappointed when he asked that stupid cheerleader Delly. Hundreds of Skype then FaceTime calls in college and hanging out again during holidays and summer. Their easy camaraderie. She realizes Prim's right about the lake, she is attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? Being so excited when they moved to the city after college and both teaching at the same high school, him art and her music. The way he always takes care of her. The feeling she gets when they make eye contact. The time they spend together at least a couple of times a week outside school and more during the he is always there for her, even cancelling plans with his different girlfriends when she's needed him.

He begged her to be his date for the New Year's Eve party to mark the opening of his posh art gallery downtown. Getting her to agree because the look of desperation on his face and him swearing it would not have happened without her. He reminded her that she was the one that encouraged him to continue with art in school even though his mother told him it was a waste of time. Plus, he promised fresh cheese buns every Monday for the rest of the school year. Being on his arm at the opening, feeling insecure and out of place in the slinky, little backless black dress with spaghetti straps that hugged her few curves that Joanna and Prim forced her to get. Peeta looking devastatingly handsome in his custom fitted black tux. Him whispering in her ear that she's "the most beautiful woman he's ever seen"and feeling the delicious chills his husky whisper gave her. His arm wound around her waist when she told him he "didn't look so bad himself." The tingling sensation she felt when he'd put his hand on the small of her bare back and lead her to introduce her to his investors. Calling her his muse. Midnight when she thought he was going to kiss her then kissing her forehead instead and wrapping his arms around her and telling her thank you for everything.

The dejected look that crossed his face and grimace he gave her later that month when she told him she was going out with Gale.

Thinking about how good it felt to be in his arms today then the sick feeling she got and has had since he flinched at her touch and walked away from her after asking for time.

Prim turned so she could watch the different emotions playing across her face. She finally dropped her head and wiped her eyes.

"Do you remember what Mom said when she apologized to us after your high school graduation? Her only regret in life was not being there for us like she should have been. Later, I asked her if she could to do it again, would she still marry Daddy? Knowing about all the pain and suffering she'd go through later. She told me absolutely. She wouldn't give up the 15 years she had with our father for anything."

Katniss didn't know she said that.

"You should give Peeta a chance. You know he'll understand if you tell him you want to try but you are scared. He won't try to push you for more than you are ready for. It is obvious he puts your desires above his own. How many other men would wait ten years hoping you'd come to your senses? Watching you date others while being in love with you the whole time and still being there for you whenever you need him. Only Peeta is so selfless."

"When'd you grow up and get so smart lil duck?"

"Just call it like I see it. _QUACK_!"

The both grin at each other and hug.

"Go on, get out of here. You'll talk yourself out of it if you wait much longer."

"You know me better than I know myself."

"So does Peeta. He's known you almost as long as me!"

They hug and she heads back over to the gallery. She's nervous as hell, but determined. Surely he wouldn't change his mind that quickly.

Katniss uses her key. She checks his studio downstairs first. He's usually in there at night. The lights are on so she ventures in but he's not there. She notices he's started a new painting of woman with dark brown hair. She gets closer and sees herself. Her lips, her eyes but she is beautiful in this picture. _Is this how he sees me?_ She's gobsmacked. She's so preoccupied she doesn't notice his heavy footfall.

He thinks it is Rye when the alarm system beeped notifying him someone had opened the door downstairs with a key. He assumed Rye had been out drinking again after work and had come to crash on the sofa in his studio so he wouldn't have to take a cab home to the suburbs where he lives. He stops short when he sees Katniss in front of the painting. He told her he needed time. Why did she only give him a few hours? He's hurt and disappointed. He hadn't stitched his heart back together yet. He doesn't want to get defensive and angry and say something he knows he will regret. She wouldn't be here unless she needed him. His heart breaks a bit more. He rubs his face and tries to school his features.

He leans against the door-frame and clears his throat. She jumps. He knows she's really out of it since he startled her. She once told him he sounded like an elephant when they had gone hiking and that was before his accident. He tells himself, _You can do this. Suck it up. You're her best friend. You can deal with your broken heart later._ He can't manage a smile but does get out, "What do you think?"

She looks up at him. He's not sure what to make of her expression. She can tell he's trying to look normal but his eyes won't meet hers and he looks tense. His voice sounded too flat.

"Is it me?" she asks in a small voice.

"Of course."

"You made me beautiful."

He scoffs. His voice still flat. "I just paint what I see." She blushes. He's usually completely excited about his new works. Except when he painted his nightmares of the accident. She hated those but they were even they were tragically beautiful.

"Can we talk?"

He drops his head. "What about?" He won't/can't blow her off if she needs him.

She sees how much he's hurting. She walks over to him. "Peeta, I want to talk about us."

His head snaps up and his eyes flash. He can't keep all the bitterness out voice when he replies, "I think we covered that earlier today. I asked you for a little time. I need more than a few hours Katniss." He practically hisses her name. His head drops and he deflates. His voice cracks when he quietly says, "Just give me a couple days."

She walks over to him. But he still won't make eye contact. "I can't wait. Peeta, please look at me."

He runs his hands through his hair and tugs at the ends. A nervous habit he has had for years.

"Peeta."

He finally meets her eyes. Internal lightning. But he looks broken. What has she done to him?

She's never been good with words, actions work better for her. She reaches up and links her fingers around his neck and pulls him down toward her. She stands on her toes to meet his lips and kisses him. He jerks back in shock. She puts her finger over his lips so he won't speak. "Peeta, I want to try. I'm scared, but I want us to try."

"You're sure?"

Even now he puts her first. She smiles and nods. She pulls him down for another kiss. He responds and this one is even better than the one in high school. His arms circle her waist. Their tongues meet for the first time. She moans into his mouth and he pulls her closer. Holding up her weight. They continue kissing until they have to stop and catch their breath. He leans down and lightly kisses her forehead, her cheeks, along her jaw. He whispers in her ear how amazing, how beautiful and how sexy she is to him. How he is going to prove it to her. No matter how long it takes. That he's always been hers. He kisses her cheek once more.

His face is full of joy. Hers wonder. Their pupils are dilated and both are breathless. "Is this real?"

She reaches up and caresses his cheek. "Yes, so real. I've been so stupid. I couldn't see what was right in front of me because I was so scared of losing you."

"Kat, you'll never lose me. You've been it for me since we were five."

 _"What?"_

"I've loved you since that first day in Kindergarten when you sang the Valley Song. I've wanted you since I developed hormones." She blushes. He punctuates it by placing a sweet kiss on her lips, on her collarbone and up her neck to her ear. Softly biting her lobe then sucking on it lightly before letting it go with a pop.

"I'm not sure exactly how long I've been _in_ love with you."

"You're…in love with me?" she manages to squeak out.

He kisses her softly again.

"Yes. I knew it for sure when I woke up in the hospital and you were there, even after I had been such a dick to you."

"I deserved it."

"Never. I was stupid enough to believe my mother when she told me no one would ever care about me. That I was worthless. It killed me to be away from you. There were so many times I said "fuck it" and went to seek you out. Then my stupid pride would get in the way. When you stopped trying to get in touch with me, I thought you didn't care. I realized how wrong I'd been when I woke up in the hospital and you were there. I decided then I'd never do anything to hurt our friendship. Even if it meant never kissing you again."

Katniss smirks then pulls him down to kiss her. There isn't anything sweet about this kiss. It's unleashing ten years of sexual tension and she never wants it to stop.

After a few minutes he breaks the kiss. "Look at me my lovely Katniss."

She stares into his eyes. He has never looked at her with so much intense desire. She feels the pull of the lightning between them again.

He manages to say, "Do you feel that Kat and not just how much I want you. Which I very much do." He grinds into her.

She whimpers.

"When you look in my eyes, what does it do to you?" His voice has gotten lower and rough. "Do you feel that electrical pulse all through your body? For me it starts in my chest and explodes outward. A tingling rush. Like lightning or fireworks. Do you feel it?"

"I do." She pants.

"I know part of it is physical. But it's more. Our minds, our bodies and our souls. It's our connection to each other. I only have it with you."

"I feel it too, Peeta, just with you."

He kisses her sweetly and pulls back. He's taking slow, deep breaths. Trying to get himself under control.

"Peeta, take me upstairs."

He's looking at her asking if she is sure.

She smirks and takes his hand.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Peeta wakes up the following morning and memories of the previous night comes rushing back. He and Katniss, finally. The first time was hard and fast, they hadn't even undressed completely. The next they took their time and exploring each other, making love for over an hour. He yawns and stretches. He reaches out and the bed is cold. He sits up.

 _Fuck_.

It was a dream or she ran. He puts his face in his hands. He's not sure which would be worse.

 _Damn it!_

He reaches for his phone. At least he wasn't running late getting the gallery open. He'll have to deal with this later.

He pulls the sheet back and the cold air hits his naked body. _Well guess that means it wasn't a dream._ He grabs his prosthetic and attaches it. He gets a pair of boxer briefs from his dresser and walks across the hall to the bathroom to get ready.

About 15 minutes later Peeta's freshly showered and shaved. He heads to his kitchen to make breakfast. When he walks in he's gobsmacked. There is Katniss, wearing his old wrestling t-shirt. Table set. "Good morning! I thought you might have worked up an appetite last night so I made breakfast. Prim blew up my phone this morning before her shift at the hospital. I was suppose to let her know how last night went. I told her we were busy." She giggles. She has finished putting breakfast out, omelettes, toast and bacon. Looked at Peeta and saw his mouth hanging open.

"Peeta, are you OK?" She rushes over to him feeling his forehead to check for a fever.

He snaps his mouth shut and clears his throat. "I didn't think you were here."

She scowls at him. Then understanding crosses her features. "Well I could be insulted, but I don't have the best track record, so I'll let it slide just once."

He breaks into a huge grin.

"I really like you in that shirt. But I think I'm going to like it better on the floor."

She laughs. He smirks.

He walks over to her, pulls her into his arms and gives her their first good morning kiss.

"I love you Katniss."

"Me too."

Before he can question her she puts her index finger over his lips. He nods. Then kisses her again.


End file.
